Minoru
"I will not allow the current situation to progress unchecked. A theory is better than sitting on our ass." 'Appearance:' Average height, blonde hair and glasses define Minoru's look. He is usually wearing a collared shirt of some kind and jeans held up with a belt. 'Personality:' Rough and blunt, Minoru does not pull his punches when he speaks. He has a habit of not explaining himself, leaving people confused as to his train of thought. He also enjoys trolling people. Needless to say, he is very difficult to get along with. 'History:' Born February 29, 2020, brought up in Akashi with his younger sister Shiori. Still in high school. 'Abilities:' * Warper: Able to teleport and alter the fabric of reality with psychic power. He can prevent wounds from healing and can increase the weight of gravity in a fairly large area. * Oracle: Abilities related to seeing the future. He can receive visions of people and place, though often vague. He can also see into the near-future, allowing him to avoid enemy attacks with ease or even change a near-miss into an assured hit. * Arcanist: 'Abilities related to focusing his psychic power into raw energy. His arcane weapon, a gun he has called Lorelei, can shoot mystic energy of varying forms with a variety of effects. This allows Minoru some level of offensive capability, but his pokemon are much better fighters than he is 'Team: * Nattie '(Venonat): His first pokemon, received from his mother. Venonat are a common pokemon amongst her tribe, especially for those who walk the path of the ninja. Minoru was expected to go down that path, but a poor constitution and a manifestation of psychic power lead him down a different road. * '''Pumpky '(Pumpkaboo): Minoru's second pokemon and his oft-seen (and unseen) companion. Caught while impersonating a pumpkin in Midori's garden, the two are thick as thieves. Often brings Minoru presents it just so happens to 'acquire' around town. * 'Hootenany '(Hoot-hoot): Caught on Hebiyamashima Island. His grandfather also has a powerful Noctowl as one of his pokemon... the fruit doesn't fall far from the tree. * 'Burumy '(Trash Cloak Burmy): Caught inside a large jungle tree. Hasn't seen much use yet in the campaign, but extraordinarily tanky for a little thing. * 'Willy '(Qwilfish): Caught on the beach. Kind of a blowhard. * 'Frannie '(Girafarig): Traded for and used as a mount. * 'Dodou '(Dodou): Traded for an used as a mount. Very fast and the heads seem to get along fairly well. * 'Exeggcute '(Exeggcute): Caught in Midori's garden. '''Relationships *'Shiori': Sister, Minoru is silently jealous of her electric power. Although outwardly cold to her like everyone else, he very much cares for his little sister. *'Sarah': They're going out, or so he's told everyone. Though initially disdainful of her, he's grown to like her over the time she's spent at the Ferandez'. *'Erin': Dislikes. He keeps telling her not to do things and she doesn't ever listen. What nerve! *'Leon': Minoru thinks he lacks much of a backbone, but is otherwise tolerant of him. *'Gerald': Minoru respects his father, but Gerald has little presence in the game so the relationship has not been expounded upon. *'Midori': Minoru respects his mother and will to go great lengths to protect her. Look, you just don't mess with his family, alright? *'Daichi': Admires his grandfather, though he doesn't admit so openly. Category:PCs Category:Characters